


the Entity's eclipse

by americangothic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, implied unreliable narrator? is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: There was once a boy who wanted to know everything.





	the Entity's eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> title is from herobrine's life by abtmelody and summary is from a wtnv episode i think. before submitting complaints see the end notes

Jonathan Sims is eight years old when his grandmother takes home a pile of books. He flips through the pile. It's a mismatched group of cheap paperback fantasy stories, outdated adventure novels, and children's picture books. He picks up one and opens to the title. 

_A Guest for Mr. Spider_ , Jon reads. He turns to the first page and frowns. It's a children's book, and the art isn't even that good.

Jonathan Sims is eight years old when he sets a picture book down. The rest of the pile is waiting, though, and Jon goes back to sorting through books.

A string snaps somewhere. The Web continues to grow, passively aware of the missing thread, and a grain of sand is missing from the anthill.

* * *

Jonathan Sims grows and grows and grows and he is fine. There is no irrational hatred of spiders creeping in his brain. There is no memory of a bully disappearing into a house. There is no urge to know more about whatever it was that caused that. He doesn't miss any of it, because he had never felt it.

Jon doesn't go looking for the things that go bump in the night. They don't go looking for him, either.

The world changes and Jon, who has always been stubborn, finds himself changing along with it. He goes to school, does a few jobs here and there to keep himself afloat, makes (only a few, admittedly) friends, so on and so forth. 

One night, Jon realizes with a start that his life is… fine. Despite his last living family member passing away two years ago, he's doing fine.

There is no feeling that he's dodged a bullet. 

* * *

Jon continues to be content. He settles into a routine, even; waking, going to work, sometimes getting lunch at a nearby bistro. Heading back to work, going home. Relaxing with his cat (whose name is Fish) and reading whatever he'd found at the library. His passion for books hadn't waned as he grew.

Sometimes, he walks past a building that, if asked, he'd probably describe as dignified. It bore a logo proclaiming itself the Magnus Institute. If asked more insistently, Jon might say it felt like the building was watching him.

It wasn't, but that's beside the point. 

The point is that the Magnus Institute did not call to him. Nothing about the building tagged at his heels. The determined need to _know_ that one might say characterizes Jonathan Sims didn't look twice at the Magnus Institute.

These facts mean little to him. They don't even cross his mind. They probably mean something to you, though. The idea of Jon Sims being completely untouched by the things he's supposed to know about, to serve, to exist in a world with- you have to admit it's a little disconcerting, isn't it?

But he does (exist in a world with the Entities, that is). He just doesn't know about them. He isn't the Archivist, or even the subject of case #0171802-A, regarding a childhood encounter with a book formerly possessed by Jurgen Leitner. 

He's just Jonathan Sims.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic wanted to go in several different directions but i have been listening to minecraft parodies for the past (approximately) 26 hours and i still have many to go. my brain has given up.


End file.
